Hidden lilacs
by ScottishXTea
Summary: Katsumi is an average girl that wishes nothing more than for her crush to notice her. But this crush is someone out of her reach, or is he?  A little one shot, nothing graphic!


**Vampire Knight –****[**Rough Draft**]**

The mansion was well known, its barracks were secured from anyone else's view behind large cement walls. This large estate was known as the Night classes' quarters, a place where no one, except for the perfects could enter. Even with the privileges of this title, many would deny the temptation to enter or even go near the Victorian style manor. The thought of the unknown scared many students.

The sun began to raise once more, its beautiful clay orb hidden behind the oak trees. Its rays ran along the dew-covered pastures of grass, masking cross academy's mysterious aura glow with magnificence. The students attending this academy have no intelligence of the beings beyond the beautifully crafted lies they call - the night class. They look like any other person walking the streets, but their archaeology is more complicated then they give credit, or at least the one they weave so delicately.

The leader of the small clique is Kaname Kuran, a body sculpted by the gods themselves. His eyes a beautiful wine colour, his skin delicate and pale, his voice as slick as black lace and velvet. His words skilfully played, his embrace, a touch of heaven. Dorm head Kuran is adored by every girl in the day class, as well as Ruka from the night class, but one girl strays from the crowd – Katsumi.

"Katsumi … what are you starring at?" a voice asked suddenly. "Huh, oh hi Toshiro." The girl replied lightly. Her chestnut hair fell around shoulders messily. Her auburn orbs a rusty shade, only helping to enhance the innocent gleam of her features. Her arms wrapped around her textbooks tightly as if they were her life line. "Are we going or not? You know how the teacher gets when we're late!" Toshiro groaned in complaint. His broad shoulder slugged forward, his white locks floating around his cheeks, covering his aquamarine eyes.

"Sorry. Let's go." Katsumi smiled gently in response. She peered out the large Payne window once more. She followed her classmate down the corridor to a set of a wooden stairs, proceeding towards a large oak polished door. The golden plated slack on the door inscribed _Moon_. This class room was the home room for several first year students. "Today we are going to be learning about algebraic equations. Ah, how nice of you to join our _class _today – Katsumi, Toshiro. Take your seats and open your books to page 57." The teacher gazed at the two late students sternly.

Toshiro and Katsumi sat down at their assigned seats, which happened to be right beside one another. They both opened their math texts to the described page and watched the teacher scribble the math problems on the board. "Hey, Katsumi … what were you starring at earlier?" Toshiro mumbled quietly, his pointer poking her elbow discretely. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Katsumi replied hesitantly. Her auburn gaze turned towards him in question. "It had to be more than nothing." Toshiro whispered back, his eyebrow rose in suspicion. "I wasn't starring at anything, and that's final!" she barked lowly, her eyebrows knit together defensively. "Was it your _boyfriend?"_ Toshiro giggled lightly. "Oh Idol-Sempai!" he mocked, swaying his entwined arms back and forth. "Toshiro!" she growled furiously.

"Awe come on, you know it's true. You love him …. Don't cha?" Toshiro snickered wickedly. A grin chipped itself on his pale face. "No I don't. You're such a child!" Katsumi barked back in protest. She turned her head away in anger, her arms crossing her chest defensively. DING DONG the bell went off loudly, its song wailed violently through out the classroom.

Katsumi hurried out of the classroom. She ran down the hall, everything blurred by her tears. _Why does he have to be so mean? _She thought to herself wiping the tears from her face. Katsumi walked towards her next class, her rhythm slow and heavy. _Is it true? Do I really …. No it can't be. I don't get jealous over the other girls, nor do I fantasize of a relationship between him and me. It's preposterous, simply illogical._

Katsumi stopped suddenly, her gaze focused on the lilac bush nestled in the middle of the courtyard. _Even if anything did happen, it wouldn't work. He's in the night class and I'm in the day class. We're too different from one another. _Katsumi uttered the words she never wanted to her. Not from Toshiro, not from Aido, or herself. The truth hurt but it was just that… truth. Katsumi walked forward with a heavy pulse, a lump in her throat. The realization of how opposite the two were dug deep, but it was better this way. Katsumi walked around the corner, a heavy mass stumbled into her. "What happened?" Katsumi asked herself aloud, her hand resting on her head in disarray. "Oh, I'm sorry." A voice ushered shakily in response. The person reached a hand towards Katsumi's figure. Katsumi accepted the hand, her body quickly heaved up. "Than—" Katsumi looked up at the kind Samaritan, only to see it was Aido. "Sorry about that. You're not hurt, are you?" Aido asked concerned, his cerulean orbs study her features. "No, I'm fine." Katsumi smiled sweetly in response. _I can't believe it! It's Aido sempai … In person. Wow, he is so cute._ _No Katsumi, get a grip! We are too different, it wouldn't work!_ She mentally slapped herself for bringing the topic up again.

"Aido sempai, may I ask why you are here?" Katsumi spoke shyly. Her arms securely locked in front of her body. "About that, I'm kind of hiding from someone right now. You wouldn't happen to know a good hiding spot?" Aido asked kindly, his sapphire gaze melting Katsumi's barrier instantly. "Uh, ya, follow me." Katsumi replied timidly. Her body swayed forwards in caution, afraid other girls may see her so close to Aido –Sempai. "So Idol, I mean Aido – Sempai, who exactly are you hiding from?" Katsumi asked nervously. _Great going! Now you've done it. You're walking around school with one of THE hottest guys in the night class. Someone is bound to see me. Think Katsumi, think … _"I'm hiding from my cousin." Aido replied casually. "Wait, you have a cousin? I mean that goes to this school?" Katsumi blushed wildly in embarrassment. Aido stared at the girls face, finding her fumble of words cute.

"Yes, my cousin is Akatsuki, Kain." Aido smiled gently, his eyes moving in front of him. Katsumi watched Aido's action in adornment. She looked away from his mesmerizing features, trying to hold off the growing blush. "Oh, and is he good at hide and seek?" she asked intrigued. "Not as good as me." Aido smirked confidently. His chest puffed out with pride. "Are you sure about that?" Katsumi spoke jokingly, her words deflating Aido's proud image. "Pft, he couldn't hide very well if his life depended on it!" Aido accused in frustration. His blond eyebrows arched downwards in fury.

"Nobody said he was." Katsumi giggled from Aido's childish behaviour. _Aido seems a lot more child like from the rest of the night class. He's so cute when he acts like this._

"Here we are." Katsumi smiled childishly. Her eyes ran over the surroundings. "What is this, exactly?" Aido questioned Katsumi's choice for a hiding place. "Well, this is where I would hide when I was sad, or even lonely. I found that this place helped me through the tough times." Katsumi answered thoughtfully, her words digging deep into Aido's conscious. "I see. Well, now that you mention it. It is pretty cool." Aido smirked widely. His eyes ran over the several lilac bushes surrounding a small wooden bench over looking a little pond. Katsumi walked over to the small bench and starred down at the pond. Aido followed her gesture and sat beside her, his eyes captivated by the beauty of the small pond. Lily pads laced the edges of the tarn, while various fish small freely in it. Two fish in particular swam rather elegantly. The fishes danced a seductive rhythm, enticing the other to join.

Aido glanced over at Katsumi, his cobalt eyes ran along her fine features, down her slim neck to her petite shoulders. _I never realised it before, but Katsumi is rather beautiful. Wait … what am I thinking? _Aido stopped himself from continuing his thoughts. He returned his gaze to the fishpond before him. "Aido, do you think we could be friends?" Katsumi muttered suddenly. "Y-yeah, why would you ask something like that?" Aido stuttered over the simple question. _Why am I getting jumpy over such a simple question?_ "I'm glad." Katsumi smiled happily. Her cheeks burned a dusty pink. "Why? I mean, why are you so happy about that?" Aido asked timidly. His azure gaze watched the two fish continue their dance. "I'm happy because I can be your friend. That I have this beautiful place to share with someone." Katsumi spoke softly. She smiled sweetly making Aido's pulse quicken. _Why? Why am I so nervous? How didn't I notice Katsumi before? She's beautiful and she's so nice to me. Does she like me? No, that couldn't be it. She said she wanted to be friends. Aido, don't get your hopes up. _

"Aido" Katsumi uttered quietly, her voice waking him from his temporary delusion. Aido turned his head, only to be met with Katsumi's lips. _What … what's happening? Is this for real, or am I still daydreaming? _Aido relaxed his stiff core, kissing back. Katsumi pulled her head back, a smile on her face. A dark blush ran across her cheeks, her auburn eyes studying Aido's actions carefully. "Katsu-mi …" Aido mumbled in confusion. He ran his pale digits over his lips, trying to figure out if this was reality or fantasy.


End file.
